


Bad Dreams

by lostgirl966



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AOS, Agents of SHIELD, Comfort, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Fluff, Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 12:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11185422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl966/pseuds/lostgirl966
Summary: Fitz wakes up from a bad dream





	Bad Dreams

Jemma was sleeping soundly when she heard a knock on the door of her bunk. After a second the sound of May’s voice came through the door. “Simmons, get up. We have a new mission and Coulson wants us to prep before we get there. Get Fitz up too.”

The Biochemist let out a groan. But she made sure it wasn’t loud enough for May to hear. Then soon as May’s footsteps walked away from the door, Jemma slumped out from under the covers and began pulling on her buttoned shirt and cardigan. She leaned over and checked her phone to see the time. Jemma let out another low groan as she saw that the time read three in the morning.

Walking out of her bunk, Jemma rubbed her eyes trying to rid them of the sleepiness. She walked forward and then leaned against Fitz’s bunk door. “It’s too early for this,” she groaned.

But whether she liked it or not May have given them orders. “Fitz,” Jemma said softly as she opened the sliding door. “Fitz, we need to get up. Coulson needs us for a mission.”

But as the light poured into the dark bunk she saw that Fitz wasn’t moving. He just lay there with his jaw slightly ajar.

“Fitz come on. You’ve got to get up.”

Jemma was about to speak again but Fitz’s face made her stop. He looked… Distressed? Maybe he was having a bad dream. So instead of speaking, she knelt down beside his bed and leaned in closer to him. Sure enough she could hear his uneven breathing and see sweat dripping down his forehead. Jemma reached out her hand and rested it softly on his shoulder.

But Jemma would regret this decision, because as soon as she did Fitz jolted awake and thrashed around wildly trying to get away from her. As he did so his hand flew into her eye.

Jemma cried out falling backwards. Her hands flew to her eye and instantly knew it would bruise. Whatever Fitz had been dreaming about had clearly scared him terribly.

“Jemma?”

She heard Skye calling to her from the front of the plane. “I’m alright,” she called back. “It’s alright.”

Fitz was waking up now. His bright blue eyes, which were filled with fear, were darting around his bunk wildly. Then finally, he caught sight of his best friend sitting on the floor. “Jemma…” It didn’t take him long to connect the dots. He studied the area around them and then looked back to her in horror. “Oh my god. I’m so sorry.”

“I’m alright,” Jemma promised him.

Fitz jumped out of his bed and knelt beside her. As he did so Skye entered the room, but Fitz was too concerned about his best friend to notice.

“What’s going on in here?”

“Nothing,” Jemma assured Skye. “We’re fine. Tell Coulson we’ll be ready in a few minutes.

“Okay, if you’re sure,” Skye replied looking very unconvinced.

Once Skye was gone Jemma turned back to Fitz’s deeply concerned face. “We can talk about this later. Don’t worry for now. Just relax and get dressed,” said Jemma soothingly.

However, they weren’t able to talk later. The mission took longer than expected. It wasn’t until the next night that the work came to an end. Jemma had tried her best to dismiss the questions about her rapidly bruising eye. She would just say she was fine or that it probably happened in her sleep. Skye was very persistent, but Jemma was just as equally stubborn.

However, when it came to Fitz, Jemma knew she couldn’t put him off forever. Plus, she wanted to know what his dream had been about and if she could help. But she had a funny feeling she already knew.

So it was no surprise to her when Fitz came into the lab as she was cleaning up. “Hello Fitz,” she said giving him a reassuring smile.

“Can-can we talk now? I mean about yesterday, and your eye. I’m so sorry Jemma.”

Jemma held up her hand to silence him. “Fitz I promise, I’m fine. It’s just a bruise. What I want to know if you’re okay.”

Fitz looked down at his hands and began to play with his fingers. “Yeah. You know I have bad nights every now and then,” he mumbled.

“Yes I know,” she said moving to him and taking his hands in hers. Jemma swallowed hard before speaking. She didn’t want to push him too far. However, she didn’t want Fitz to bottle everything up either. She licked her lips nervously. “Was… Was it about your father?”

Fitz’s lips tightened and his face went white. “Don’t worry Jemma,” he said looking away from her.

“I’ll take that as a yes. And Fitz,” she said using one of her hands to direct Fitz’s gaze back towards her. Once his eye looked back into hers, Jemma gave him a grin. “I’m always going to worry about you.” She leaned forward on tiptoe and placed a kiss on his forehead, then headed back to the bunks to get some sleep.

But little did she know that Fitz was watching her go. His eyes were not filled with fear anymore but with longing. He wanted to go after her and tell her what he had been wanting to tell her for months. But he just couldn’t bring himself to do it.


End file.
